My Debt
by BreezyForever
Summary: J.D. has fallen into some financial trouble, and it has hit harder than expected. JDA.


**Hello everyone, and welcome to My Debt! This is my first scrubs fanficftion, but I am pretty happy with it! If you are wondering about my story Captive of Darkness, I am working on the next chapter! It should be around 3,000 words! Don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs or anything familiar mentioned in the story!**

* * *

><p>J.D. wasn't sure how it happened, but it had. He found himself in the on-call room, sniffling and holding onto Penelope the unicorn for dear life. He couldn't pay his rent, he had no idea where his next meal would come from, and he was in debt up to his eyeballs. He didn't know what to do.<p>

"I could always ask Turk if I could stay at his place until I'm back on my feet..." he mumbled.

"Or... maybe not. He and Carla are finally settling in with Izzy and have a new kid on the way. It would be way too stressful. I don't want to mess that up for them. I can't stay with Elliot. Keith and her are still sorting through their issues. I could take some night shifts here for a while and catch sleep in here like tonight... but Kelso would have my ass. Perry might help me. He's always been there for the big things. But this... this isn't that big of a problem. Nah, it can't be. Otherwise, my friends would have helped me... They're always saying I complain too much. But I don't even know if I'll have food for tomorrow! I don't have any money, my malpractice insurance is about to expire, and I can't even see my own son!" J.D. felt hot tears pricking his eyes as he allowed himself a wet sob. He clutched Penelope closer, wishing for some kind of comfort.

"How could she not let me see Sam? I mean, I understand not letting him stay with me. I can barely take care of myself, let alone a baby. But not letting me even visit? She threatened to take away all custody privileges! Why would Kim do something like that? Did I screw up? I thought I was doing okay... UGH! It's just so frustrating. And the worst part is that I'm having to do this alone. Oh God, what if the Janitor goes too far and puts me in the hospital! I don't have any insurance, I'd never be able to pay the bills! I can't do that even now! Maybe I should start selling furniture... I don't need much besides a bed and kitchen.. Or I could sell the bed and sleep on the couch... Even then, I still wouldn't be able to pay the rent. I might as well just move out and go live on the half acre... I could bring a tent and sell everything else... And the hospital is only a mile or two away from there... I could sell Sasha... Oh god. How am I going to make it through the year?" he whimpered, turning over and praying for rest. "I just need someone to talk to," he whispered, Penelope falling loose in his arms as he fell into a somber sleep.

* * *

><p>Perry could feel a lump in his throat, a feeling he hadn't felt since he was a child. He lay on the upper bunk in the on-call room, hands in his hair. Why hadn't the kid told anyone? Well, Newbie had answered that for him. God. Had they really alienated the kid so much that he felt he couldn't go to them for help? His answer slept below him, a somber man Perry couldn't help but feel sorry for. Everybody had financial troubles, but somehow J.D.'s were worse. Most people had only themselves and their idiocy to blame, and yet, as far as Perry knew, Newbie hadn't done anything lately to get himself into trouble. Was Kelso making budget cuts again? If he was, Perry would have his ass. Cutting the salary of one of the best damn doctors in the hospital was one of Bob's worst ideas ever. But Kelso wasn't his focus at the moment. The kid he had reluctantly grown to care for couldn't provide for himself, and no amount of extra shifts would help. God, he was going to have to help, wasn't he? He let out a manly whimper at the thought. He was so nawt up to that. But if no one else was going to help Paige, then he would have to. But this realization led him to consider the kid's other friends. He hadn't realized it 'til now, but J.D. was a great friend. He always listened to the others, whether it be Ghandi's whining about Carla being a control freak now that she was pregnant again, or Barbie's neurotic problems, or even enduring Carla's scary pregnancy hormones. Hell, the kid was even there for Perry when Jordan up and left with the kids for a week after they broke up. And yet, they never bothered to care for the most important person in their, dare he say it, family. Every cut-off cry for help from the kid rose to his mind.<p>

"Yo, Vanilla Bear, I gotta run, Carla's on a rampage for my giblets, talk to you later!"

"J.D., I don't have time to listen right now! My mom's coming over this weekend and I just know she's gonna ruin everything with Keith!"

"Bambi, I swear to God, if you don't go get me a peanut butter and pickle sandwich, I will mess up your hair. The baby and I are hungry!"

"Goddamn, Glinda, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't care about the boy you saw at the store checking you out, I have work to do!"

They had all screwed up, and it was up to Perry to fix it.

* * *

><p><strong>There you are! Let me know what you thought in a review! Next chapter up next Saturday!<strong>

**~BreezyForever**


End file.
